


Large package for Jensen

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Porn star Jensen, Top Jared, accidental porn star jared, cheap porn dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Jared's a delivery boy and while dropping off a package, he gets confused for the "new guy" on a porn shoot. He tries to explain the situation until he sees the guy that he's supposed to fuck."





	Large package for Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn-masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

Jared checks his watch. Ok, he spent a little more time delivering this package than he had planned to, but he can still make it to his next class if he gets out of here quickly. He turns around, expecting the guy who guided him in to still be there to see him out, but he’s nowhere to be found. The girl he handed the package off to left as soon as she signed for it and… shit.

This place is a maze. It’s some weird abandoned warehouse, but with way too many rooms and hallways. Jared stumbles along, tempted to open googlemaps. He only refrains because he knows they won’t have the layout of this stupid, creepy house either.

He’s half tempted to try anyway when he hears noises and follows in their general direction. He’s gonna grab the first person he sees and make them guide him out.

But the first person Jared sees grabs him instead.

“Oh, awesome, there you are. _Almost_ on time.” A skinny dude in a baseball cap grabs his arm and ushers him along. “At least you’re already in costume. We appreciate that. The one we had isn’t nearly as authentic.”

The dude looks him up and down with a smirk and Jared frowns. Wait, what? Before he has a chance to reply, he’s thrust in a room bustling with activity. The first thing he sees is a guy with a bread, also wearing a baseball cap and sitting in a director’s chair with a megaphone in his hand. He’s sitting behind a camera and oh. This must be a movie set.

Jared’s just about to clear up the misunderstanding when his eyes land on the bed in the center of the room. Or more importantly, the naked guy on said bed, whose ass is thrust in Jared’s direction. Said ass is currently being stretched by a really hot redhead, who is switching her fingers for a dildo just as Jared is watching.

Jared’s mouth falls open when the girl applies more lube, making the guy on the bed hiss in discomfort. “Shit, that’s cold, Dany.”

She giggles and gives his ass a light swat. “Oh, I’m sorry, your highness. If you want someone to heat it up first, go work elsewhere. Be glad we’re even prepping you.” She does something with the dildo and Jared can hear the vibrations across the room.

“Fuck, dammit,” the guy groans. “You’re evil.”

“What? The boss wants you all hot and bothered for the shoot.” She looks over her shoulder at the director who blows her a kiss and then her eyes land on Jared. “Oh, honey. You’re gonna be glad I prepped you. This guy looks like he’s packing.”

The guy on the bed turns to look over his shoulder at Jared and he’s just about the most beautiful man Jared has ever laid eyes on. His ass already was pretty damn perfect, not to mention the slope of his back, but his face. Goddamn, Jared is in love. And holy fuck, he’s gonna cry when they throw him off this set. He needs to find out the name of the guy though, so he can go and buy all of his porn.

The guy in question gives him a slow smirk, until the vibrations go up and he buries his face in the sheets instead. “Enough” he yells and swats in the general direction of the girl’s hands. The redhead laughs again but complies, turning off the vibrator and sauntering over to Jared instead.

“Hello, handsome. You need a fluffer?” She wiggles her eyebrows and licks her lips suggestively and Jared is confused what exactly she is offering. Whatever it is, he’d be tempted, if he hadn’t just found his true love five seconds earlier.

“Uhm, uh….” Jared stammers eloquently, scratching his eyebrow and wrecking his brain how to act in this situation. But it seems to be stuck in an endless loop of the hot, naked guy smirking at him.

“Leave him be, Dany. He clearly doesn’t need you.” The guy himself has also joined them after pulling on a loose robe. He’s looking Jared up and down, eyebrow raised and that smirk on his face again and Jared realizes he’s so rock hard, he’s tenting his pants. Shit. He reaches down to adjust himself, but before he can, the guy beats him to it, gripping his dick with a firm grip and giving him two tugs before pulling his hand back out from Jared’s pants.

And Jared has died in this house, hasn’t he? He never found his way out and he died and this is… he’s unsure if this is heaven or hell, seeing how he doesn’t belong here and will have to leave soon. And die again.

A hand is thrust in his face and Jared grabs it and shakes it before he realizes this is the hand that was on his dick just now and what? “I’m Jensen. _Very_ pleased to meet you.”

“J..jared,” Jared stammers, too dumbfounded to come up with a proper reply.

“Jared?” The guy who let him in frowns over Jared’s shoulder, looking into his notebook. And this is it, Jared will be asked to leave now. He fixes his gaze on the man of his dreams instead, _Jensen_ , and drinks him in for as long as he can. “Oh, fuck it. Guy is hot, who cares.” Baseball cap guy concludes and Jared is just starting to breath again, when he hears, “You know your lines though, right?”

“Lines?” Jared asks, biting his lip. He realizes he’s still holding Jensen’s hand and Jensen has started to sensuously rub his fingers over Jared’s knuckles.

“Ugh,” the redhead, Dany, exclaims. “Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?” She rolls her eyes and Jared would be offended – he goes to MIT, this is how he pays for college – if this wouldn’t work in his favour right now. “Don’t worry, big guy. We’ll be holding up cue cards. Or just improvise, nobody gives a fuck about dialogue anyway.”

She goes to join the director and Jensen leans in close to him. “You ok? You look a little… spooked.”

Jared swallows and opens his mouth, about to confess, because with the way Jensen is looking at him, he doesn’t want to screw this up.

“Is this your first time?” Jensen suggests and Jared nods. It’s not a lie.

“Don’t worry,” Jensen shuffles closer conspiratorially. “I’m not gonna rat you out. You’re way too cute for that.” He winks. Jared can do nothing but smile back in return. “Hey, you’re not gonna chicken out on me, are you?” Jensen prods, cocking his head. “Because I really, _really_ wanna have that cock up my ass.” Jensen bites his lip suggestively and Jared might let out a squeak. “I bet you know how to use it, right, _Jared_?” Jensen’s voice drops lower. “You gonna give it to me good? Nail me into the mattress and make me forget all about the other cocks I’ve had before? Because I can already tell, yours is just…” Jensen lets out a very pornographic noise, something between a groan and a slurp and Jared would wonder if he does this professionally, when he realizes that, yes, he does. And he’s still on a porn set, and fuck it. No, fuck him. Fuck Jensen.

Jared nods quickly, before his nerves leave him. “What is… what are my lines?” He presses out urgently and Jensen laughs, then leans closer and gives him the first one, before winking and sauntering back over to his bed. Jensen picks up the dildo from before and someone thrusts a package into Jared’s hands, distracting him from the sight of Jensen on the bed. 

“Action,” is yelled and Jared stumbles onto the set, stopping in front of a fake door. He knocks on it and shouts, “Large package for Jensen?”

The door is opened right away. Jensen is stark naked and Jared is momentarily thrown. He hears an ‘aw, look how cute. Kid can act.‘ from off-stage and it actually helps calm his nerves. Before Jared can repeat his line, Jensen has looked him up and down and made that pornographic sound again. “Ooh, yeah. I bet you do have a large package for me.” 

Jensen grabs the box out of Jared’s hands and for the first time since it was given to him. Jared realizes there’s a large dildo on the cover and the box reads ‘For extra hungry holes’. And that’s not how sex toys get shipped. Not at all. Jared would know. There’s coughing from off set now and Jared glances over and sees a large card that reads ‘Offer Help’. “Do you need any help with that?” Jared mumbles.

“Actually, no,” Jensen replies and pulls him in by his lapel. “Now that you’re here, I bet you have something much better for me. Something real hard to help me out, yeah?”

Jared nods, not looking for cue cards anymore. He’s seen enough porn to know how this goes. “Maybe I do. Have you been a good boy, Jensen?”

Jensen blinks, his lips twitching in amusement. Apparently those were not the lines. But he goes with it. “Oh, I’ve been _real_ good.” He throws the box off to the side and drags Jared into the bedroom. “I’ve been preparing myself, just waiting for you.”

“For my package, you mean,” Jared raises an eyebrow. “Don’t lie, Jensen. Good boys don’t lie.“

Jensen bats his eyelashes. “Was hoping someone like you would show. Please.” He starts unbuttoning Jared’s shirt. “I can be a good boy for you.”

“Hm, we’ll see. If not, you’ll learn how I deal with bad boys.” Jared lowers his voice and there’s a hopeful glint in Jensen’s eyes before a loud voice booms at them from off to the side. “Not in this movie, we don’t. Jesus Christ. I’m the director here and I wasn’t hired for this kinky shit.”

Jared flinches and Jensen has to bite his lip hard to stifle his laughter. He leans in as soon as he has himself under control again. “Next movie though. Promise?”

It sets Jared straight again and he grins, pulling back and changing course. “I do have a very large package for you. Do you think you can handle it?”

“Oh fuck, yeah. Please let me handle it, Jared.”

Should they be using real names? Shit, Jensen probably is not even dream guy’s name and Jared came in here in his real uniform. He’s gonna get fired over this, isn’t he? Ah well, he better make it worth it then. Jensen’s hand at his crotch interrupts his newest freak-out and Jared is grateful. “Can you feel how large it is?” He croons. “It’s gonna get larger still.”

“Ooh yeah, I can feel it growing. I wanna help.” Jensen slinks down to his knees gracefully and has Jared’s zipper open and his cock out in record time. Jared had almost forgotten about the cameras until one is thrust in front of his face, shooting down to catch the perfect shot of Jensen looking up at him while swallowing his cock. And shit. Jared has to close his eyes. Without that damn camera, this might be over embarrassingly quick.

He takes a deep breath, his hands finding their way into Jensen’s hair on auto-pilot. When Jared glances back down, Jensen is still looking up at him, eyes lighting up when they find his. He’s making a show of it, licking him slowly before swallowing messily again, and there’s much more drool than Jared usually sees, but it’s kinda hot, in a filthy way. Through it all, Jensen is looking at _him_ , not at the camera.

Jared caresses Jensen’s head where he’s holding him and he can feel his orgasm slowly building, when Jensen pops off. There’s a large string of spit still connecting them and Jared reaches down to wipe it off, then caresses Jensen’s cheek, wondering if he should thank him, like he really wants to, or be gruff about it, which the movie might need.

Jensen saves him, again. “I really, really want that cock up my ass. What do you say, Jared? Do I deserve it?”

“Fuck yes,” Jared is quick to reply. “You definitely earned it.” Jensen is already up and back on the bed, picking up the vibrator with a slight motion for Jared, which he thinks he understands. “But I still need to determine if you can handle me. Let me see how much that hole can handle.”

Jensen gives him a wink, then he rolls over, pressing his chest flat to the mattress while presenting his ass up high. He’s spreading his cheeks with both hands and shows Jared – and the cameraman – just how stretched out his hole already is. “Please, Jared. Please just fuck me. I need it.”

Jared lets out a whimper and moves closer. He hasn’t forgotten about the vibrator yet and picks it up. After making sure it’s still covered in some lube, he thrusts it into Jensen’s offered ass in one swift go. Jensen hisses and groans and Jared reaches over for more lube. “Still gotta earn it,” he lies. He has to remember they’re making a movie here and if he’s honest with himself, teasing this out is kind of a turn on for him. “Show me how you’d move when I decide to fuck you.” Jared resists the urge to smack his ass, but he puts an encouraging hand on Jensen’s hips instead.

Jensen doesn’t need to be asked twice. He fucks himself back on the vibrator with steady, hard thrusts. Jared adds some more lube directly to his hole and Jensen actually thanks him for taking such good care of him, before begging to be fucked again.

“This is tiny though,” Jared remarks, helping a bit by twisting the toy. He hasn’t turned it on though. “You were craving something larger, right?” He adds a finger next to the vibrator and on Jensen’s next thrust back, it sinks in alongside of it. Jensen lets out a broken moan and Jared sees the camera guy get even closer. “How’s this? Still want more?”

Jensen is shaking his head, but he’s moaning wantonly and saying, “Please, please, please.” And Jared really kind of wants to feel the vibrations and see his reaction, so he turns it on. “Oh fuck,” Jensen yells and his thrusts become more and more erratic. “Oh fuck, Jared. Please”

When Jared can tell that Jensen is getting close, he turns the vibrations off and thrusts the toy behind him. He’s done with this now. He really needs to get inside of Jensen, or this will be a short film. Jared’s seen a condom next to the lube and he quickly grabs it and rolls it over. Jensen tries to roll over as well, but Jared stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, stay. Be a good boy and hold yourself open for me.”

Jensen moans but does as he’s told, moving back in his initial position, spreading his ass cheeks with both hands. “Please, Jared. Please fuck me. Make me feel it for days.”

“Oh, you will,” Jared promises, rearing up on his knees behind him and finally sheathing his cock in Jensen’s ass, slowly, so he can feel each inch sliding in. When he’s buried to the hilt, he pauses to enjoy the feeling. He has to grab Jensen’s hips in a bruising grip, because Jensen desperately tries to move. 

“Jaaared, come on,” he wines. “Fucking fuck me already.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Jared grits out and starts thrusting. He was intending to go slow and savor this, but he can’t. He’s fucking in and out at a rapid pace, having Jensen slide along on the mattress, probably getting some kind of cotton burn. Actually, he can’t have this. Jared reaches out and cradles Jensen to his chest, pulling him back up with him so he’s up on his knees as well, half-riding his cock. It allows him to thrust even deeper and he’s rewarded by another deep moan from Jensen.

“Oh fuck, Jared. Yes. Yes.” Jensen turns his head to look at him and Jared tries to kiss him. They don’t really manage much more than some open-mouthed breathing each other’s air, but it’s enough for now.

Jared’s left hand is still spanning Jensen’s chest and he moves it a little to play with Jensen’s nipple. Once again, Jensen reacts beautifully. He throws his head back and lets out another of those pornographic moans and oh right. They’re still doing actual porn. The reality check brings Jared back down a little which actually helps his stamina. He was getting close, but now some residual awkwardness kicks in and yeah. He’s good.

Jensen is still turning his head trying to get closer and Jared’s about had it now. Fuck it if those aren’t the rules. He pulls out and flips Jensen on his back. Jensen goes with a whoosh and he blinks up at Jared in confusion, before Jared re-enters him, hooking one of Jensen’s legs over his shoulder and leaning down to kiss him long and hard, just in time with his new set of strokes. Like this, he can’t fuck just as deep, but this is better. Kissing Jensen is just…

Jared kind of forgets everything around them for now and just concentrates on finding Jensen’s prostate and nailing it while their tongues slip and slide together in a tantalizing dance. “Jared, fuck, Jared,” Jensen pants out in between kisses. “So close. Please.”

If he remembered where the lube was, Jared would reach for it. Instead he just holds his palm up to Jensen’s face. Jensen gets the hint and wets it as much as he can before Jared reaches down to jack him off. It doesn’t take long before Jensen spurts all over himself, parts of it hitting Jared as well.

“Come on me,” Jensen demands and Jared would really, really prefer not to pull out, but he guesses this is the price he has to pay. The money shot. He pulls out, discarding the condom by throwing it wherever the vibrator landed and quickly finishes himself off, coming in hot spurts all over Jensen’s chest. His come mingles with Jensen’s and while they’re both still panting and coming down, Jared swipes a finger through the mess and offers it to Jensen. Jensen takes his finger between his lips and swirls his tongue around, licking it clean. He closes his eyes and moans like this is the best thing he’s ever tasted and Jared can’t help it. He pulls his finger free and quickly collects another helping. He’s close to Jensen’s lips when he hears a loud “Cut” being yelled.

It’s like being doused in ice water. He quickly pulls his finger back, embarrassed, hoping he didn’t make Jensen do anything he didn’t want to, but the other man grins up at him groggily. “Well, damn. Thanks, Jared. This was fun.”

“Uh, yeah. Me, too,” Jared replies dumbly and is able to avoid further conversation when the girl, Dany, joins them again with a towel and Jensen’s bathrobe. She cleans him and helps him off the bed and in the robe. Nothing for Jared, but he assumes he hasn’t earned that yet. He awkwardly climbs off the bed, looking for his pants, when the director comes over.

“Well, that was something.” He raises an eyebrow in Jared’s direction. “We’ll call you when we need you to do voice-over for better dialogue.”

“And re-shoots?” Jensen asks. “Maybe a few more close-ups?”

The director snorts. “You wish, you horny bastard. That’s a wrap.”

“Aw, come on, Jeff.” Jensen pouts. “Throw me a bone here.”

“I just served you a fucking filet steak. If you need more, you better pay for it on your own dime.” The director, Jeff, glares and Jensen glares back, before the both of them start laughing good naturedly.

Jared is a little thrown, but flattered in case he was that filet steak. Mostly he feels out of place though. He’s located his clothes and starts to pull them back on, when he’s joined by Jensen again. “Hey, you,” Jensen smiles at him.

“Hey,” Jared replies.

“Listen, I don’t normally do this, but you’re new and uhm… do you maybe want to go get a coffee?” Jensen scratches the back of his head and he seems to be blushing.

Jared’s heart is hammering in his chest. Is the dream guy asking him out? “Yes,” he squeaks and clears his throat. “Yes, definitely.”

“Cool.” Jensen smiles and looks down, biting his lip. “Showers are over there, in case you didn’t know. See you in twenty?” He points to somewhere behind the set and Jared nods, not really believing his luck just yet.

Jensen gives a small wave and heads off to the showers first. Jared is just about to join him, when he suddenly hears a commotion behind him.

“What do you mean the shoot is over? I only just arrived right now. Traffic was a bitch, but hey, figured you can’t start shooting without the Chadster, so…” A scruffy looking blonde is arguing with one of the cameramen and Jared can see Jeff frowning and coming over to investigate.

And shit. Of course this isn’t working out for Jared. Why would it? He already got to fuck the hot guy. He should count his blessings and run. Fast.

Jared zips up his pants and grabs his shoes and shirt and leaves as fast as he can make it without attracting too much suspicion. He leaves in direction of the showers, but with a pang of guilt, he foregoes them and finds his quickest way out. At least he didn’t get lost this time. He’s still without shirt by the time he starts his car and drives off.

**

Two days later, he’s sitting in a mandatory economics class which he’s successfully pushed off for a few semesters now. But this time there was no escape. He has almost drowned out the professor’s monotonous voice, wistfully day-dreaming about coffee with Jensen instead, when the man of his dreams – day and night, ever since he saw him – enters the room.

Jared has to pinch his arm and rub his eyes, but there’s no mistaking that this is Jensen who’s joined the professor up front and is being introduced as their TA, Jensen Ackles. Jared gasps loudly and then immediately sinks as low in his seat as he can. But it’s too late. Jensen has looked up and spotted him, a mix of emotions crossing his face. It ends on a sly grin and Jared feels his face heating up.

“Before I leave you to your class,” Jensen addresses the crowd, “I actually do need some help from one of you after this. See, I have this extra large package that I’m having trouble delivering. Would any of you be up for the challenge of helping me out?” The professor looks at Jensen in bewilderment but shrugs it off, shuffling around papers on his desk instead. “Anyone?” Jensen prompts and Jared realizes this is it. This is his invitation. And Jensen is looking straight at him, ignoring all the others who have already raised their hands.

Jared slowly raises his arm, pulling himself more upright as he does so. “Yes. You.” Jensen points at him. “Mr…”

“Padalecki,” Jared responds. “Jared Padalecki, uhm, sir.”

Jensen bites his lip to stifle a laugh. “Alright, Mr Padalecki. I’ll see you after class?” He phrases it like a question and Jared quickly nods, suddenly imagining Jensen’s face when he got out of the shower only to find Jared an imposter who has run out. “Don’t let me down,” Jensen adds and Jared shakes his head, giving Jensen his most apologetic, pleading look. He probably has a lot of grovelling to do. But… He gets the chance to do a lot of grovelling. To make it up to Jensen. Who he’ll definitely be getting coffee with. Jared beams and looks at the clock, wishing the lecture was over already more than ever. He’s decided that filming porn is not for him – any scenario where the guy isn’t Jensen was a downer – but dating a porn star, now that’s definitely high on his wish list right now.


End file.
